Are Connection
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Gru talks to Antonio about Margo and them being together, yet Antonio has secret of his own.


**Warning - Extreme Shotacon please don't read if you hate this content that is all.**

**Disclaimer -**I don't own Despicable Me 2, but I love the movie.

During the Cinco de Mayo party Gru wanted to talk to Antonio about his crush with his daughter Margo. He didn't know why, but felt a great place to talk was in the bathroom.

"Now listen here boy I don't want you go near Margo do you hear me. Umm what are you doing?" He notice Antonio was checking to see if anyone was here.

"Good everything clear," He locked the door.

"Um…was there any reason you locked the door?" Gru was really confused by Antonio's actions.

"Okay, first you have no reason to worry I'm not in love with Margo," Gru was relief, yet felt bad all of sudden.

"But, you on the other hand is a different story," The boy grin wide blushing harshly.

"Wait What!" Gru didn't know how to take this.

"The only reason I got to Margo was to get to you. I love your work more than ever and by time I got to see you I just knew I wanted you. No offense your daughter is cute, but you are just hot," At first Gru was flatter that he has a fan, but now he doesn't know what feel about this.

"Come on give me one kiss and we can go. Unless you want more," Antonio was starting to get a raging boner.

He didn't expect this happen to him it came as surprise. The boy came closer to Gru rubbing his face on his jacket wanting the kiss now. Gru grab the boy taking him to one of the stalls and closing it just for them. Gru sat on the top of the toilet picked up Antonio and put him on his lap. They began to kiss letting their tongues do a lot of work. Gru slid his hand down Antonio butt rubbing it constantly around.

"I see you're very eager," Antonio smirks.

Antonio grab his shirt and drops it to the ground showing off his full bare chest. Gru sat Antonio down pulling his jeans and underwear down. Antonio did the same to Gru grabbing his cock and using his mouth to make it wet. From the head to base Antonio ran his tongue down Gru cock making sure he gets his balls as well. Slowly Antonio enters Gru cock feeling a little pain, but not as much since he did it by himself tons of times. Once he fully in they began kiss again embracing their heated pleasure.

Gru began to thrust in and out of Antonio round butt feeling how tight it was. Gru could get use to this feeling having his cock be handled by Antonio's butt. Antonio can feel the jabbing through his hole and he loved it. Gru grind up more into Antonio pushing him to the wall and striking his fierce cock into Antonio gash.

"Oh Mr. Gru," Antonio moan clutching to Gru body.

Suddenly Gru went slow letting his hand find Antonio's pecker making sure he gets enough pleasure as well. Gru push harder into Antonio on the wall stroking his dickie hearing him moan more. Gru used his hips more to speed it up while using his body to crash into Antonio hole. Antonio could hardly take it anymore letting his semen spit out tons of sticky white on the wall. Gru was next as he thrust one last time before climaxing into Antonio butt filling it up with hot sticky semen. Antonio instantly kissed Gru as he took out his cock from inside him. Both of them were heavy breathing, while sweat drip off their foreheads all the way to their chest.

"Listen I don't know what got over me," Gru try to explain.

"It's okay I was the same way. That was so great I can't wait until the next time we meet. Unless you don't want to," Gru can tell from the boy innocent eyes that he really did love him

"Yeah…maybe next time when I'm free you call my phone. Here my numbers just make sure not to call at night that's when all of us are sleeping," Antonio nodded.

"Got it, I'll miss you," Gru smiled as he gave him something special.

"I just want you keep this safe, now be careful where point it. It's my first invention when I was a kid I hope you like it," Gru can tell he did from the way Antonio was smiling.

"I will cherish it forever," He kissed Gru again and went on his way.


End file.
